Rose Evernight
Introduction Rose Evernight is the guild master of the Sacred Rose Guild which is located in the Alvarez Empire. Rose being the guild master does not have a nickname to represent the colour of a rose unlike the other members of Sacred Rose which have a nickname to represent the colour of a rose, she is simply known as Rose by fellow guild members and Evernight by her enemies. Appearance Evernight has tied up black hair in a bun and shining violet eyes which are covered by her butterfly shaped mask. She wears a long black and purple torn cloak to cover up most of her body leaving only her arms and feet bare. She also wears a matching set of magic jewellery which consists of a golden necklace and a golden wrist guard which has a purple glowing tint to it. Personality Evernight has a very sadist and vain personality always considering herself better than others around her. Evernight only shows her compassionate side when interacting with one of her guild members. Evernight is highly protective of her guild and its members and will take drastic measures to harm anyone who interferes with either of them. History During Evernights younger years she lived in a small village located to the east of Fiore named "Black Haven" which eventually became on of the many places destroyed by the demon Deliora. Due to the loss of her village Evernight spent many days wondering why she did not die along with all her family and friends, this eventually lead her to become extremely depressed and bitter causing her to leave the land of Fiore and travel to Alvarez in hope of meeting someone who could help her take revenge on the monster Deliora. When Evernight arrived in Alvarez she meet a wise woman who showed her the guild of sacred rose and taught her how to use powerful Rose magic. Several years after being at the Sacred Rose Guild she became the new guild master due to unknown circumstances and then made the guilds new job to find the man who created Deliora, realising that the man who created Deliora was a powerful dark wizard she decided to change the guild into a dark guild in hopes of eventually meeting him. When Evernight changed the Sacred Rose guild into a dark guild many of her friends and fellow wizards left and she was forced to rebuild the guild and find a whole group of new mages who also wanted revenge of the dark mage for the things he had done to each of them. Equipment * Butterfly Mask: Evernights butterfly mask allows her to gain immunity to all forms of eyes magic. * Golden Necklace: Evernights necklace allows her to hear the emotions of ones heart allowing her to identify those closest to her enemies and harm them. * Golden Wrist Guard: The golden wrist guard worn by Evernight allows her to catch or reflect any form of elemental magic these being Earth, Water, Fire, Air. * Rose Blade: A Sharp blade with a rose design and red tint used only in dire situations by Everheart due to her lack of hand-to-hand battle experience . Magic and Abilities Rose Magic: This magic allows Evernight to attack and protect people with different colour rose petals each containing a different form of attack or emotion which affects those who are hit. * Red Rose Stance: When attacking in red rose stance attacks harm enemies with fire. She can also use red rose stance to afflict her foes with uncontrollable rage. * Pink Rose Stance: When in pink rose stance attacks can charm her male foes making them reluctant to attacking her. * White Rose Stance: White rose stance allows Evernight to heal her guild mates and cover them in a protective lair of white petals. This stance can also be used to attack enemies with razor ice petals. * Yellow Rose Stance: Yellow rose stance allows Evernight to harm foes with lightning infused rose petals. * Black Rose Stance: Black rose stance allows Evernight to consume enemies in darkness which slowly drains their life force and magic rendering them useless for a short time until they recover. * Blue Rose Stance: Green rose stance harms enemies with wind and air attack petals. Also can be used to boost allies powers and strength. * Gray Rose Stance: This rose stance allows Evernight to attack foes with tough rock petals. Can also be used to locate who she is seeking. * Green Rose Stance: When in green rose stance Evernight can inflict her foes with envy causing them to see only the worst in the ones they love most Rose Thorns: Evernight can also use the thorns created from her roses to attack and harm foes as well as create wall of thorns for protection. * Shredding Thorn: Creates a bunch of rose thorns to harm and damage her enemies which she uses as projectiles. * Wall Of Thorns: Creates a wall of thornes infused with powerful anti magic materials which can protect from those who wish to harm and invade her guild. High Magical Power Level : ''' Evernight has exceptionally high magical power due to her years of training and being the master of her guild however due to her constant training on magic level her physical power fails in comparison and she is not a close combat fighter. '''High Level Magic Recovery: '''Due to her focus on pure magic level and not physical damage Evernight is capable of recovering her magic quicker than many others meaning she can use low level magic spells and it seems as if she is using no magic. '''Trivia * Rose Evernight Is the first creation of FoxxJohn. * Even though the Sacred Rose guild is stated to be in the Alvarez Empire it is not a cannon guild of Fairy Tail. * Evernight does not know that the dark wizard who created Deliora was Zeref. * Evernight never learned the name of the previous guild master as she never told anyone her name for unknown reasons. * Evernight became guild master due to a mysterious letter left for her claiming for the last guild master she was passing the role onto Evernight.